Waste of Air (SkyLox)
by TheAbandonedAngel
Summary: My friends talked me into posting this on here! When Ty accidentally shows Sky he's being abused, Adam convinces him to let him visit. They fall in love and Sky makes it his duty to protect Ty from his old life, which seems to hate deadlox more than anything. He wants a new life with Ty without any of that. Contains SkyLox. Rated for language and possible...woohoo.
1. Chapter 1 - Mirror

**okay...so...hey guys!**

** Ive been pretty into making SkyLox lately...and I posted this on another site at first, because I wasn't so sure you guys on fanfiction would like it. **

** BBBUUUTTTT my friend talked me into posting it on here too so... *sigh* don't kill me! I know it's not what I typically post, but she's paying me 20 bucks so... don't hate!**

** Have fun reading!**

Chapter 1

Tears spilled out of Ty's eyes as he ran to the bathroom, yanking the razor out of the draw.

He made one deep, painfully cut, yet at the same time it felt like heaven. He knew it wouldn't really help anything ; but it still felt so good...like with that cut, the pain, the hurt and the memory washed away. He made another, and another...

-Ty's POV-

I smelled the smell of fresh blood, everywhere. By then I had made about 20 cuts, they were all oozing with the dark crimson liquid.

My face twisted as I continued to cry, half in pain from my arm, half in pain from my heart. I could hear my brother, Luke, thrashing about downstairs.

"Damn..." I muttered, making one final cut. "Does he ever stop drinking?"

I quickly ran over to the sink and ran my arm under the cold water. It stung my cuts, seeping into them. I winced at first, the relaxed into the cool, beckoning water.

Adam. That's all I could think about, like usual. Adam. My one true friend. The only person I truly care about. I looked up slowly at the mirror, which was still foggy from the last shower someone took. A used my sleeve to wipe away the thick coating, and stared at my ugly reflection. No wonder no one loves me. My hair hangs over my eyes. I'm such a emo. My headphones hung around my neck. Why I always wore this, I don't know. Maybe it's because it's the one thing my parents left for me before they were murdered when I was young, leaving me with my brother, who had a bad habit of drinking.

I sighed and listened to him running around downstairs, crash after crash. Most likely, he would beat me up for 'knocking over the vases' in the morning, when he didn't remember anything and would blame me.

I closed my eyes tight, and all his insults flooded back. "Ya faggot, waist of breath. They should stop trying to save you, just let ya die."

"Why don't you cut deep enough to kill yourself one of these days, bitch?"

"Aw, come on. Let the bullies go. It's not their fault your such a failure."

My eyes stung. I couldn't help it as a broke down, I couldn't help but cry.

"A-Adam..." I whimpered. "I want Adam..."

I took a deep breath to control the sobs and turned off the cold water, rolling my sleeve down my arm. I looked back at the mirror, the small part I had cleared was already re-fogging over.

I took a deeper breath and let it trail out. I slowly raised my fingers to my hair and brushed it out of my eyes, my too-long-too-fit-me sweatshirt brushing my cheek.

"You-You don't live in a movie, Tyler. I-It doesn't work like that. Your just a-a faggot." I murmured, touching my reflection with my finger tips.

Then...well, then I got mad. At Luke for everything he's done to me while he was drunken. At mom and dad for leaving me alone with him. For the bullies for the painful memories...and stomachs.

And most of all, at myself. At my dirty, rotten, waist-of-air self.

I pulled back my fists and sent it flying into the mirror. Glass flew everywhere at it shattered into millions of pieces. I immediately pulled my arm back as a pain split through my palm. I looked down and saw the blood seeping through a large cut, which a shard of glass glinting from the lights. I squeezed my eyes closed and took it out, gasping with pain. I grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it tightly around my cut.

"TYLER LOX?!" Luke hollered, slurring on each word from downstairs. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"Oh, that's fucking perfect..." I muttered under my breath, bracing myself for another beating. Or worse.

Waist of air.


	2. Chapter 2 - I'll Protect You

-Sky's POV -  
I sat at my desk, running around in circles in my single player Minecraft world. I sighed with boredom.  
"I wonder if Ty's on..." I murmured out loud to myself and quickly pulled up Skype. Even though I would never admit it, I had a slight crush on my fellow Minecrafter. His hair flopped over his eyes perfectly...stop, I told myself. He's just a friend. Nothing more.  
I smiled and pressed the call button, waiting and listening to the familiar ringing noise.

-Ty's POV-

"Ty, when I get up there...' Growled Luke, and I heard him lumbering up the stairs, each step heavy and dragged. He slurred out each word, I knew he had a few bottles of vodka too much.  
"Listen, I-Im sorry-" I started when the bathroom door banged open, and he stood there. I was cut off by him grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and hanging me in the air, continuing to walk. Sometimes, as punishment he doesn't let me eat, so I guess I'm pretty light, weight wise.  
He shoved me into my room and slammed shut the door, locking it. I took a huge gulp, ready for whatever would come.  
To my horror, he reached for the fly scatter which lay on a hook on my wall, since I don't have a air conditioner or window protectors, so whenever it's so hot out that I have to open the windows they easily get in.  
He held it up over his head, growling and laughing. "This should be fun..."

-Sky's POV (Again)-

Finally, the ringing stopped and an image of Ty's pic came up. But what piped through my speakers wasn't his voice, nor was it one I knew.  
"This should be fun..." It cackled, and there was a sickening cracking noise. At first, I thought Ty was watching a horror movie or something, but then I heard his wail out from pain.  
There was a sudden bang, and the profile image for Ty was replaced with a face cam. There was something dark and orange against the screen, and slowly it moved away so I could get a better view.  
It was Ty, or mire acordingly his shirts, and there was a red mark on his face. I gasped and cried out "Ty! Are you alright?!"  
His eyes darted to the screen, and shock and horror plastered in his face.  
"Ada-" he was cut off by a smacking noise, and he winced in pain and fell forward. A boy who looked in his 30s stood behind him, holding a fly swatter and hitting it against the palm of his hand. He looked at the screen, but didn't seem to regard it much.  
Instead, he grabbed Ty by the scruff of the shirt and pulled him up, sending a chocking noise. I watched, wishing so much he could do something for my...love.  
I believed Ty had said something about his brother before... Luke, was it?... but he had flinched and quickly changed the subject. Honestly, back then I didn't get it. Now I did.  
Luke threw Ty against the wall of the room and gave him another sharp smack across the face. Ty winced and fell forward a little bit. He managed to put his hands together in a preying position and weakly chock out "Please, Luke! Your drunk!"  
"Ha!" Luke slurred. Yes, it was definitely the same voice I heard in the beginning.  
Luke raised his arm, readying for another strike, then faltered. He let out a laugh, more like a cackle, and grabbed Ty's right arm. He slid the sleeve up, revealing a long line of fresh cuts. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.  
I had to save Ty somehow...  
"Cutting again, Tyler?" Luke slurred. "You know, you outta just cut yourself too deep one of the days and bleed to death. Waist of air." He grabbed Ty by the scruff again and repeatedly rammed him against the wall. Ty cried out in pain with each thrust, and tears filled his eyes.  
"Waist of air..." Ty murmured, bringing his eyes to the computer. They said one thing "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry about what?!" I wanted to holler, but knew better. I just looked at Ty with a caring look, saying 'ill protect you.'  
Ty, after a while, was finally dropped to the floor. Luke laughed and gave him a strong kick in the stomach. Ty sputtered and coughed for air, putting one hand in the ground. His sleeve slouched halfway down his arm, still showing the hideous cuts.  
"Waist of air..." Luke muttered, delivering one more swing with the fly swatter right onto Ty's back. After that, he continued to hang it back up and walk out of the room like nothing happened. He flung the door closed, and shortly after there was a loud bang, probably him tripping down the stairs in his drunk state.  
Ty sat, crying on the floor. He had his hands covering his eyes, and between sobs he got out "S-S-So sorry you h-had to s-see that!"  
"Ty..." I murmured. I could feel my heart breaking, watching him crying on the floor. I made a quick snap decision. "I'm coming for a visit."  
Ty jumped like he hadn't heard right. "Um...uh, what?" He asked slowly.  
"I said I'm coming to visit, maybe even move in to protect you."  
"S-Sky, that isn't a g-good idea... Luke, he won't be h-happy..."  
"I don't give a fuck! He's abusing you! And I can't just sit here and watch. What's your address?" Ty reluctantly gave me his address, and I said slowly "Listen, Ty, before I get the tickets, 2 things.  
1. I'll help you in any way I can. The cuts, him, bullies, however I can.  
2... I...I love you."  
Ty just stared at the screen for a moment before slowly answering. "I-I love you t-too..."  
I smiled and said "I'll be there in a few hours."  
I ended the chat and logged out of chat, going to one of the airline websites to order tickets.  
I was gonna protect Ty, as my boyfriend, as my love or as my best friend. He's NOT a waist of air. He's so valuable...he's...he's my Ty.


	3. Chapter 3 - Phone

Chapter 3

-Sky's POV-

I quickly went to the south airlines website and ordered tickets. My flight was at 5:00. My eyes darted over to the clock.

"2 hours..." I muttered and jumped up, grabbing suitcases, my laptop, or anything I needed and stuffing them in.

-Ty's POV-

Luke rammed me against the keyboard in my room, with enough force for my back to hit a few buttons. I guess one of them picked up Adams call, because when I was sitting there, dazed, the ringing from the computer stopped. I didn't give it much thought.

Then, Luke picked me up AGAIN and rammed me back into the laptop screen. I gasped in pain and shot my hands back to make sure I didn't ram my head into the screen. Instead, my hands burned into the keyboard, the keys digging into my palm. I gasped and yanked them away.

By then, all my accidental button-pushing had not only picked up Sky's call, but it also turned on the face cam.

I sat up, dazed after I had gotten a hard smack on the back from the fly swatter. My head spun. I looked at the screen to see Adam sitting in his chair, staring with a gaping mouth.

"Ty!" He cried. "Are you alright?"

I was so shocked I couldn't answer. How is he on the screen?

Before I could get his name out, another strong pain flew across my back, and the forced knocked me down.

I lay there for a few moments, complete silence enveloping the room. I gasped when I was grabbed once again by the scruff of my shirt and lifted up. Damn, he loves doing that.

Luke pinned me against the wall and gave me another sharp smack, right across the face. I gasped and held my check, which was stinging like no other. I could feel the blood for my own mirror-cut seeping onto my skin.

He lifted the fly swatter, ready to take another swing. Suddenly, he faltered. A evil grin danced across his lips, and I followed his eyes to...my sleeve.

The force of the throwing must've run it up a little, because 1 or 2 cuts were clearly visible.

His hand darted out and grabbed my sleeve, running it up all the way to my neck. He inspected my cuts and laughed like a deranged animal, coughing every now and then.

"Cutting again, Tyler?" He said between laughs, slurring "You know, one of these days you outta just cut yourself too deep and bleed to death. Waist of air." He grabbed me once agin by the shirt and rammed me against the wall, once..twice...

I gasped in pain with each hard bang of my spine whacking against the wall.

A ringing pain exploded in my head , but I ignored it. My eyes stung and burn from the tears. Luke's nasty words echoed through my head "Waist of air. That's all you are, a waist of air."

I looked at the monitor, where Sky was sitting, mouth wide open. I gave him eyes that clearly said "I'm sorry."

His mouth hang open even more, and my mind raced. He thought I was a freak. He thought I was weak. He wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore, just like everyone else.

Everyone else just walked away, and I didn't want to have to add Adam to the long list.

Finally, after a few minutes of the ramming, Luke dropped me to the floor. He gave me a powerful kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I coughed uncontrollably, gasping for air.

He gave me one more, all powerful smack on the back, then walked over to the door. He slung the fly swatter on the rack recklessly and walked out of the room, banging the door shut.

I buried my head into my arms, in the fetal position. I cried my eyes out ; I hated this. I hated my life. I just wanted it to end.

I remember Adam was there, and I somehow managed to get out "S-S-S-So sorry you h-had to s-see that." I sobbed.

"Ty..." I could hear him murmur statically. I didn't have the best reception on the laptop. There were a few moments of silence, then 5 words that made me feel great and terrible all at once. "I'm coming for a visit."

I wasn't sure I heard him right. I took my head out of my hands and looked at him, still feeling the burning hot tears running down my face. "W-What?"

"I said I'm coming for a visit. Maybe even move in to protect you."

My head skipped a beat. I couldn't tell if I was happy, or terrified. I was happy because...well.. Adam...I've had a crush on him since 5th grade. It was amazing to know he cared so much...it meant a lot.

Sad because I knew Luke would flip. He would either beat me in from of Adam, wait for Adam to leave, then grab the swatter...or hurt Sky himself.

I couldn't let that happen. I tried to get Sky out of it by saying "S-Sky, that isn't a g-good idea. Luke won't be h-happy..."

"I don't give a fuck! He's abusing you, and I can't just sit and watch! What's your address?" I reluctantly gave him my address. Even though I was mad on the outside, on the INside, I couldn't be happier. Sky, my Adam, was coming because he cared.

I expected him to hang up, but he didn't. Instead he said slowly. "Ty, before I get the tickets, 2 things...

"1. I'll help you anyway I can. The cuts, him, bullies, however I can."

I let out a weak smile. He...he really does care.

"2. I...I love you."

The world stopped when Adam said those 3 words. My heart, the air, everything...

Frozen in time.

Did I really just hear those words out of someone's mouth? Directed towards ME?

I stuttered my reply, not sure I was hearing right anyway. "I-I love you t-too..."

He smiled as the screen flicked off. He must have logged off to pack and gets tickets.

There was another bang from downstairs, and I realized I was hungry. Also, Adam would probably be starving when he got here. I better order use some pizza...but how to do that without Luke noticing me? I had left my phone downstairs when I got home. I had had a bad day at school...Luke was drunk... I wasn't thinking, so I just ran. Forgot the phone, oh well. I'll just sneak downstairs.

I slowly opened my door and closed it gently so it wouldn't even make a clicking noise. I could hear banging and crashing from downstairs...and a few others voices? Crap, he's got friends over. There's no way I'm getting that phone.

I've gotta get it. I've got absolutely no food in the room. I had the leftover pizza from 2 days ago for dinner yesterday after I got punished.

I tiptoed until I was at the foot of the stairs. I got down on my hands and feet and walked down them like a dog ; slowly and carefully, because I was going at a dangerous angle.

There was a bang, and the whole house became quiet for a moment. I caught my breath ; had they heard me?

Just as a I was about to bolt back upstairs, there was a roar of laughter. I relaxed and continued crawling down the stairs. They had probably dropped something, and in their drunken state, thought it was hilarious.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and hugged the wall, on the way to the kitchen. I passed the living room, where they were all huddled around the table, smashing our moms precious china.

SMASH

They all cracked up at the glass that flew everywhere from the bats hit.

SMASH

More laughing. I cringed and kept moving, aiming for the kitchen, where I had left my phone on the table.

I entered the door way. The kitchen was a mess ; bottles, cans, and wrappers everywhere. I sighed heavily. I would take care of that later.

I crawled over to the table and darted up, grabbing my phone which had a pair of headphones on the cover. I stuffed it into my pocket and bolted back upstairs, not even bothering to crawl up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 - Im Here

Chapter 4

-Sky's POV-

I smiled as my plane touch landed with a shaky bang. A few people gasped, having their breath knocked out of them, but I just kept a straight face. I was wondering how I was gonna help this. How do I get Ty away from Luke...?

I got up slowly, stretching. I had always hated the tiny plane seats ; they're a pain. Literally.

I walked out of the isle I was in and reached up, grabbing the suitcases above me. I only had a few ; I didn't have much stuff. I decided to bring everything I owned, just in case I moved in with Ty.

I struggled to carry all the stuff down the thin isles, with a little assist from the flight attendants. I flashed them a grateful grin and they nodded solemnly.

I walked out of the planes long boarding area and stretched once I was in the open area. My eyes darted down to my watch ; 7:00.

"Crap..." I muttered. In all probability, Luke either has hangover right now, or he's getting even more drunk.

I flipped out my phone and lightly touched Ty's contact symbol. I texted him quickly

'Hey' I wrote 'Im at the airport. Can you pick me up? If you can't that fine, I'll just a get a taxi.'

It was just a moment before my phone rang out, indicating a text.

'Ill be there in a few.'

I smiled and quickly typed a thank you, then snapped my phone closed.

I sat myself down on one of the stiff airport chairs, next to a mother and a 3-or-so year old baby.

I flashed them a smile, and she returned it. She seemed to explode my face, and I felt it burning red hot.

"You're worried about something." She said, and I jumped a little. "How did you know that?" I asked, my eyes wide open in shock.

She laughed lightly and gestured to the baby, who was struggling to climb onto the seat. "Motherly thing. Would you like to share what's going on?"

I took a deep breath, and told her the Skype call, Ty's brother, everything. I made special care to watch my mouth around the little girl.

The mother sat there, nodding slowly. Her face fell when she heard about Ty's brother, and she murmured "Terrible..."

I nodded, then buried my head in my hands once I was done.

"I feel really bad about this. I didn't even NOTICE. I wanna save him... I mean, I love him..."

She laughed once again, and gave me those warm, caring eyes. "Friend love, or more than that?"

I felt a bright red warmness spreading across my face, and I said slowly "Um...maybe...just a little bit more."

A smile danced across her lips and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Oh, sweetie. You know what I say?"

"...what?"

"Call 911 if you notice it happening again. And...just tell him how you feel." She started rubbing circles on my back to calm me down, and I just smiled.

"Hey, Adam!" Called a voice, and I looked up to see Ty running towards us. I got up and we hugged, I couldn't help but melt into the hug. I studied him. He wore a white v-neck, and his hair fell over his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the green neon-headphones that rested on his ears gently.

Once we separated, the mother traced her eyes from Ty to me, then mouthed 'Him?'

I nodded, and she smiled at Ty.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay. This is my daughter Carly." She said, pointing to herself and to her little girl, who ran up to them and waved cutely. She had a few teeth missing ; man, she was definition of adorable. Next to Ty, of course...

Snap out of it.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ty said formally and held out his hand. Lindsay took it and shook it gently, and Ty smiled warmly at her, then turned to me.

"Do you two know each other?" He questioned, pointing from me to Lindsay.

"We just met. We were have some conversations." I said slowly. Ty just nodded and flopped his hair cutely. He continued to brush it out of his eyes, and I guess I was giving him the goo-goo-eyes because Lindsay began to giggle.

I blushed and said "So Ty, what car did you take here?"

He seemed to falter for a moment, then finally said "I kinda borrowed my bros."

"Borrowed...?"

"More like took. Don't worry, I'm sure he's...out of it by now" he said, and sent a wary look at Lindsay. She shook her head, and I turned to Ty, rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, uh, Ty... Lindsay knows..."

His mouth hang open, and he began muttering softly "So you just tell the first person you meet RANDOMLY at the airport?"

"Sorry...' I muttered. I suddenly felt a hand grasp mine, and I looked up. Ty smiled at me, a light link drifting over his cheeks. "It's okay, I don't mind... I guess I'm just a little scared of what will happen when we get home."

By that time, they were calling a numerous amounts of other flights, and Lindsay's eyes widened. "I have to go, boys. They just called our flight. Maybe we'll see you again sometime. And good luck, Ty."

"Thanks, I need it." Muttered Ty. He smiled and waved along side me as Lindsay walked away, hand-in-hand with her small daughter.

"Nice people..." Ty murmured, then turned back to me. "Lets go. Maybe if we move it he won't notice it's gone in the first place." He grabbed 2 of my suitcases, slinging one over his shoulder and the other trailing behind, since it had wheels.

I nodded and picked up the rest of my bags.

-Time Skip CAUSE YOU CAN'T TAME ME! CAN'T TAME ME!-

Ty sat at the wheel, focusing on the road. He couldn't help but notice Sky looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, then finally said "Is there something on my face or something?"

"Wha- no! Nothing's wrong...I'm just...nice hair." I said, Blushing a bright red.

Ty smiled, his eyes still glued on the road."If you say so."

Just then, he pulled into a long driveway. It connected to a grey, big house, which looked broken down and destroyed.

He took a long breath in, his hands gripping the wheel in fright.

To his surprise, he felt a hand on his. He gasped and looked down, trailing the skin to be attached to my arm.

"Don't worry." I reassured. "I'm here, and he wont try anything while I'm here, right?"

Ty took a deep gulp. He didn't seem so sure.

"Come on." I said slowly, intertwining his finger with mine. I began to get out, but he pulled me back in.

"Adam..I.. I need to ask you a question." He murmured, keeping his eyes at the ground.

"And what's that?"

"I-I've had a crush on you for a l-long time...and what you said earlier...'bout you loving me...were you...being serious?"

I smiled to myself. I was about to say yes, then I thought about why I couldn't just show him.

I didn't get a chance, immediately he opened the door and got out. "Wait, Ty!" I cried and popped open my door. He was already at the door, waiting for me. He looked down at his feet.

"S-Sorry... I didn't mean to make anything awkward, I should've kept my mouth shu-"

I lifted his chin with my fingers, forcing him to look into my sunglasses. I got lost in his deep, brown eyes and smiled. He's so cute.

"Does this answer your question?"

I leaned it, and to my surprise, Ty was already halfway there. We both melted into the hug, and I licked his lower lip, asking for entrance.

After a while he opened up, letting my slip my tongue in. I explored every corner of his mouth, but not before having a little fight of dominance.

He smiled in the kiss and i wrapped my arms around his waist. His grin got even wider and he rested his arms on my shoulders.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, but then we finally had to come up for air.

"I-I love you..." Ty murmured shyly. I wrapped my arms around him, and we leaned in. Not for a kiss, but we touched foreheads lightly. We stayed like before a while before I finally took his hand and murmured. "We've gotta go in. But don't worry...they won't hurt you, I'm here."


End file.
